Tudo Tem o Seu Preço
by Paula Granger
Summary: Continuação da song Fuja Comigo, inspirada na música Moving On, Sixpence None the Richer.


N/A: Continuação da song Fuja Comigo, com a música Moving On, Sixpence None the Richer.

_Tudo Tem o Seu Preço..._  
  
- Nossa! Já está quase na hora do café. É melhor você ir antes que os seus irmãos acordem...- disse ele consultando o relógio enquanto se vestia.

- Ai, droga, você tem razão... Ah, mas é tão bom ficar aqui, com você.

- Eu também adoraria passar o resto do dia com você, Gi. Mas é melhor nós irmos mesmo.

Ela suspirou e deu um beijo estalado nele.

- Está bem, até mais.

- Uhmm, quando nos vemos de novo?

- Eu vou adiantar todos os meus deveres agora de manhã e depois do almoço a gente se encontra nesta sala, está bem?

- Como você quiser...  
  
Então os dois se beijaram demoradamente e saíram da sala com um discreto tchau, pois alguns alunos passavam no corredor ao lado. Ao chegar no retrato da mulher gorda, Gina sussurrou a senha e entrou silenciosamente na sala comunal. Mas era tarde, seus irmãos, Hermione e Harry estavam sentados no sofá com uma cara não muito sociável e os braços cruzados.

- Gina!- exclamou Rony que aparentava ser o mais furioso de todos.

- Oi- respondeu ela meio sem saber o que dizer naquela situação.

- Aonde é que você passou a noite, Gina?- perguntou Fred um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

- E não adianta mentir porque a Mione já foi olhar no seu quarto: a cama está arrumada e parece que nem sequer foi tocada durante a noite- complementou Jorge de cara amarrada.

- O que eu faço só diz respeito a mim mesma e a mais ninguém- disse num tom ainda mais alto que o do irmão, chamando a atenção dos poucos grifinórios que estavam na sala.

E então a menina subiu as escadas batendo o pé. Gina tinha a esperança de que eles não fossem atrás dela e a deixassem em paz, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Mas ficou só na esperança mesmo porque logo ela ouviu passos se aproximando do quarto dela, onde só havia a menina, e a porta ser praticamente esmurrada.

- Gina, abra agora!- ela pôde ouvir a voz de Rony agora mais nervosa que outra coisa.

- Gin, abra, vai ser melhor para todos nós!- agora foi a vez de Hermione falar.

Sem alternativa, a menina fez o que lhe foi pedido.

- Nós quase morremos de preocupação, Gi! Você tem idéia do susto que eu levei quando vim te chamar e vi a sua cama intocada?

- Olha, Hermione, eu estou aqui. Não há mais do que se preocupar, certo?

- Ah, mas agora eu quero saber onde é que a srta. passou a noite...- disse Fred impaciente.

Gina tentou disfarçar o fato de ter corado loucamente naquela hora, mas sem sucesso pois ficou extremamente sem graça diante dos olhares tão diferentes dos anteriores que caíram sobre ela: olhares espantados.

_"Droga, porque eu tinha que ser uma Weasley nessas horas?"_ pensou ela chateada.

- Gina, você não...- Fred não conseguiu terminar de dizer a frase, ele não teve coragem.

- Ai, por Merlin, Gin!- Jorge disse entre tantas expressões que passaram por seu rosto.

Harry e Hermione abriram e fecharam a boca sem saber o que dizer e com expressões abobalhadas no rosto várias vezes. Os outros irmãos de Gina coraram também.

- Gina?- perguntou Rony juntando toda coragem que tinha e se perguntando mesmo se queria saber a resposta. Ela teve uma reação que surpreendeu a todos, inclusive ela mesma:

- Saiam! Sumam daqui. Eu não agüento mais ver vocês controlando a minha vida. Me deixem em paz!- berrou a garota. Ela pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente, que por acaso foi um livro que estava sobre uma mesinha ao seu lado, e jogou neles.- Vão! O que é que estão esperando?

- Gina eu não acredito. O que aconteceu com você? Está enlouquecendo?

- Não! Eu só não agüento mais ter vocês controlando a minha vida, só isso- ela se acalmou um pouco.

- Pois eu só saio daqui quando você me contar o que aconteceu esta noite. Pode jogar o que quiser, mas eu não saio!- disse Fred.

- É, Gi, vamos, o que aconteceu? Você não...- perguntou Jorge temeroso.

Ela suspirou: até quando poderia esconder isso deles? Eles sabiam que ela tinha ido se encontrar com Draco e já estavam desconfiados. O jeito era...

- Eu dormi com ele sim, satisfeitos?

Expressões chocadas vieram a seguir.

- Vo-você o-o que?- gaguejou Hermione.

- Foi isso mesmo que vocês acabaram de ouvir. Eu dormi com Draco. Eu o amo e ele me ama também, querem saber mais alguma coisa?

- Eu vou socar ele...- Rony disse furioso enquanto apertava o punho.

- Não, você não vai- disse Gina em tom decidido-, a culpa não foi só dele, eu também quis!

- Ela, ela... ela só pode estar delirando- murmurou Rony tentando se convencer disso.

- Eu nunca estive mais lúcida em toda a minha vida, Rony...

Agora sim ele ficou perplexo. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando se acalmar e disse:

- Gina, o que você fez?

- Eu fiz o que o meu coração mandou.

- Você não vai mais falar com ele, Gina.

- O quê?- perguntou a menina estranhando a atitude do irmão.

- Isso é uma ordem! Eu sou seu irmão, sou mais velho do que você e meu dever é te proteger. Portanto, digo que não quero mais que você se encontre com ele!

- Ei! A vida é minha, eu faço o que eu quiser!- retrucou a menina.

- Ah, não faz não!- agora foi Jorge quem falou.

- É, nós concordamos com Rony: você não vai se encontrar mais com ele!

- Fred! Vocês não podem fazer isso comigo, vocês não têm o direito!

- Olhe, por enquanto nós deixamos o...- Rony se segurou para não falar algo que não devia-, bem, o Malfoy livre. Afinal, nós temos que manter a cabeça no lugar. Mas se ele voltar a encostar num fio de cabelo seu, Gi, eu juro que nós denunciamos ele para o prof. Dumbledore e isso não fica tão barato.  
  
- Não! Vocês não podem...- agora ela chorava- Não façam isso por favor, eu amo o Draco e ele me ama, será que é tão difícil assim de entender?

- Gina, ele é um Malfoy! Só deve estar querendo se aproveitar de você- Harry interferiu na conversa pela primeira vez.

- Não, por favor...- ela os olhava incrédula.- Não, vocês não vão fazer isso. Não têm o direito. E além do mais, o que Dumbledore poderia fazer?

- Ah, pode ter certeza que muito. Está decidido, Gina. Se o Malfoy encostar em você novamente nós vamos denunciá-lo e ele vai ser suspenso na certa...

Dizendo isso, Rony saiu do quarto seguido pelos irmãos e por Harry. Mas Hermione ficou.

- Gin, entenda, eles não querem te ver sofrer...

- Se eles não quisessem me ver sofrer ele não teriam feito isso, Mione!- ela berrou enquanto secava as lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Gina eu...

- Mione, por favor, me deixe sozinha...

Hermione se ajoelhou ao lado da cama em que Gina estava sentada e disse:

- Tudo bem, Gi. Mas se quiser conversar, me chame, ok?

Depois ela se levantou e saiu do quarto.

- Droga! Sua idiota, por que você tinha que contar? Por quê?- Gina murmurou, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro que ela colocara sobre a cabeça enquanto deitava-se na cama.

Na hora do almoço Gina permaneceu no quarto.

- Vamos, Gi...

- Não estou com fome, Mione- respondeu a menina secamente fazendo a outra se emburrar.

- Se ela é mesmo minha amiga como diz, por que é que ela não interferiu na decisão dos meus irmãos?- murmurou Gina depois que a outra saiu do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

* * *

- Será que ela não vem?- perguntou-se Draco depois de esperar pela menina na sala uns vinte minutos.

Ele a esperou mais um pouco e, vendo que ela não viria, resolveu caminhar pelo castelo se perguntando o motivo do sumiço dela. Quando deu por si, ele estava caminhando pelo jardim em direção ao lago. E ele a viu. Gina resolveu sair do quarto um pouco antes do término do almoço para que seus irmãos não a encontrassem e fossem tirar satisfações do motico de ela não ter ido almoçar. Resolveu, então, ficar por ali mesmo, ao lado do lago. Agora só tinha os dois naquela parte do jardim, pois era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e o castelo estava quase deserto. Os irmãos de Gina só ficaram para vigiá-la.

- Gina!- disse Draco se aproximando.

Ela se assustou ao ouvir a voz dele.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você não foi ao meu encontro?- perguntou o menino enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

Gina não respondeu. Ela sequer levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, pois sabia que não conseguiria resistir por muito tempo se olhasse para ele e visse o brilho que o garoto tinha no olhar cada vez que estava ao lado dela.

- Gina? O que está acontecendo?- perguntou ele novamente enquanto erguia o queixo dela para encará-la.

Ela estremeceu ao toque suave da mão dele e o encarou temerosa. O menino passou delicadamente a mão pelo rosto dela, acariciando-o. Gina fechou os olhos e suspirou: "_será que nunca mais vou poder sentir este toque novamente? Não, Gina, se controle... e lembre-se: isso é para o bem dele._" Ela olhou diretamente para os olhos dele e disse com certa dificuldade e praticamente em um sussurro:

- Não me toque, por favor...

- O-o quê?- perguntou ele sem entender a atitude dela.

- Não me toque...- repetiu ela num sussurro e estremecendo novamente pois ele passara as mãos por sua nuca.

- Você se arrependeu da noite passada?- perguntou ele delicadamente.

- Por favor! Não me toque mais...- ela disse num tom um pouco mais alto do que o normal e se levantou indo embora.

Ela não agüentaria mais um segundo ao lado dele sem tocá-lo também, sem corresponder as carícias. Aquilo estava se tornando uma tortura para ela. "_É claro que eu não me arrependi da noite passada Draco. Como eu poderia me arrepender da noite mais bela que já tive em toda a minha vida?" _era o que ela pensava enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

- Draco, eu te amo tanto...- murmurou Gina entrando no castelo.  
  
Depois desse dia, Draco ainda a procurou perguntando o que havia acontecido várias vezes. Gina sempre o afastava, com uma grande dificuldade, e pedia para ele não falar mais com ela. E ele não entendia mais nada...

- Meu Deus o que é que está acontecendo???

- Por favor, vá embora, não fale mais comigo...- ela suplicava chorando.

- Eu só vou embora quando você me explicar tudo!- disse ele com voz firme.

- Eu não posso... por favor!- ela sabia que se contasse haveria um desentendimento ainda maior entre ele e seus irmãos. E sabia que Draco não se daria bem nessa.

- Como não pode?- ele já estava perdendo a paciência- Você não gosta mais de mim, é isso?

Pronto. Agora Gina estava perdida: ela não conseguiria mentir para ele, nem para o seu coração. A menina não respondeu. Apenas baixou a cabeça chorando silenciosamente.

- Responda, Gina.

- E-eu não posso...

- Não pode o que?- perguntou ele se aproximando lentamente com preocupação.

Ela ergueu o olhar e soluçou sussurrando em seguida:

- Viver sem você!

E o beijou intensamente. "_Gina o que você está fazendo??? Sua egoísta, pense nele, pense nele..._" ela pensava enquanto o trazia para mais e mais perto de si. Mas ela não conseguia parar, aquele beijo era tão bem vindo... Ah, como ela sentira saudades dele. Draco aprofundou mais o beijo. Aqueles dias longe dela também estavam sendo insuportáveis.

Quando finalmente se separaram Gina voltou a si. Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente e murmurou para si mesma:

- Droga Gina, o que você está fazendo? Você não pode se aproximar dele...

- Não pode por que?

Ela se assustou. Ele havia ouvido. Mas... e agora?  
  
_Chegou até a minha cabeça. Permeia o caminho em que eu passo.  
Mas eu passo, eu estou em direção a uma canção nova e feliz.  
Eu posso cantar sobre a noite, a respeito do meu túnel escuro.  
Conduza-me para o outro lado onde o céu é azul.  
_  
Gina acabou falando toda a verdade. Era impossível mentir para ele:

- Eu contei para os meus irmãos...

- Você o que? Gina! Eles...

- Eles iriam acabar descobrindo mais cedo ou mais tarde...

- E o que foi que...- Draco ligou uma coisa a outra.- E é por isso que você não quer mais falar comigo? O que eles fizeram com você?- ele a analisou de cima abaixo com preocupação.

- Eles não fizeram nada comigo...- tentou mentir, mas não conseguiu sustentar o olhar e desistiu.- Eles ameaçaram contar tudo para Dumbledore se eu me aproximasse de você de novo. E me garantiram que você seria expulso...

- O quê?- Draco estava incrédulo.

- É, agora você já sabe. Vá embora, por favor... Eu te amo e não quero que você seja expulso- ela voltou a chorar.

- Eu não vou me afastar de você _nunca_, entendeu? Não me interessa o que eles façam. E também, eles não podem simplesmente me acusar e Dumbledore me expulsar. Não seja ingênua, apesar de ser um velho meio caduco, ele não agiria sem ouvir o nosso lado...

- Mas, Draco...

- Nada de mas nem meio mas, nós vamos enfrentar isso juntos.

- Você...- ela hesitou- tem certeza?

- Absoluta- seu tom era firme.

Gina o abraçou bem forte. E ele sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Eu te amo.  
  
_É tudo o que eu posso fazer para não os deixar me arruinarem.  
Eu não os deixarei me arruinarem.  
Eu não os deixarei me arruinarem novamente._  
  
Eles se despediram um tempo depois e foram cada um para a sua sala comunal.  
  
- Gina, onde você estava?- perguntou Rony assim que ela entrou pelo buraco do retrato.

- Não te interessa!

- Gina, se eu souber que você está se encontrando com ele eu...

- Se eu me encontro com ele ou não o problema é meu, só meu.

- Para mim já chega! Eu vou falar com Dumbledore.

- Se você falar com ele pode esquecer que é meu irmão.

Rony congelou. O que ela disse realmente teve efeito sobre ele.

- Co-como é q-que é?- ele gaguejou.

- É isso mesmo que você acabou de ouvir.

- Você não pode estar falando sério!- disse Fred que até então ouvia a discussão calado junto com Jorge.

- Estou- respondeu secamente.

- Você precisa abrir os olhos, maninha!- disse Jorge.

- Vocês é que precisam rever o que estão fazendo. Vocês estão culpando Draco e o julgando sem razões para isso.

- Sem razões? Você vê como ele nos trata?

- Tratava! Ele era imaturo, como todos nós fomos um dia. Mas agora ele cresceu e não é mais daquele jeito. Vocês o julgam sangue-frio, egoísta, cabeça-dura. Mas olhem para vocês mesmos e vejam o que estão fazendo comigo. E vocês verão que não são muito diferentes disso...- e subiu para seu quarto.  
  
_Há fogo dentro da árvore. Chamas de conhecimento me tocam.  
Eu esperei muito tempo para ver um sinal seu._  
  
- E então?- perguntou Draco assim que se encontraram naquela sala.

- Por enquanto eles não fizeram nada.

- E por que você demorou?

- A Mione quis conversar comigo e eu não tive como escapar.

- E o que foi que ela disse?

- Ai, tanta coisa. Disse que era para eu tomar cuidado, para pensar melhor no que estava fazendo com os meus irmãos. Como se o que eles tivessem feito comigo fosse pouco...

- Sim, é verdade. Mas vejo que está melhor: as olheiras sumiram, você não está mais tão pálida...- reparou ele lembrando-se dos dias em que ela o evitava.

- Bem, se eu estou com você de novo não há porque eu não conseguir dormir bem, ou não sentir fome, ou não ter vontade de fazer as coisas...- ela sorriu.

Eles se encararam e Draco a beijou.

- Para você- disse lhe entregando um pacote depois de se afastarem.

- O que é isso? Presente de natal, oras!

- Na-natal?

- É, natal!

- Por Merlin, eu perdi totalmente a noção do tempo. Eu... eu não comprei nada para você e...

- Ter você ao meu lado já é o suficiente- ele a abraçou por trás.- E você? Não vai abrir o presente?

- Eu não posso aceitar...

- Poxa, você vai recusar um presente que eu comprei com tanto carinho?- ele se fez de ofendido.

Ela abriu a boca para falar mas desistiu: não tinha como dizer não a ele. Gina suspirou e abriu o pacote. Ela retirou dele um caderno muito bonito. Mas, examinando melhor, ela percebeu que não era um caderno, e sim um diário. E ele tinha as iniciais dela gravadas em ouro.

- Draco é lindo!

- Não mais do que você!- respondeu em tom de brincadeira.

- Seu bobo!- ela deu um tapinha nas costas dele- Mas deve ter custado muito...

- Para você eu compraria o mundo inteiro- ele a interrompeu.

Gina suspirou novamente e disse:

- Está bem. Eu adorei, obrigada.

- Ei? Eu só vou ganhar um obrigado? Não mereço um bei...

Ele não precisou concluir a frase pois ela o interrompeu com um longo beijo.  
  
_É tudo o que eu posso fazer para não os deixar me arruinarem.  
Eu não os deixarei me arruinarem.  
Eu não os deixarei me arruinarem novamente.  
_  
E os dois passaram o resto da noite juntos. Eles, como da primeira vez, não ligavam para o que os outros pensariam. Apenas curtiram o momento... Sim, eles sabiam que dias tempestuosos viriam pela frente para tentar derrubá-los. Mas sabiam também que estariam ali, um ao lado do outro, e juntos enfrentariam tudo o que estivesse por vir. Não, eles não deixariam que os separassem novamente...  
  
N/A: é, meio melosa, mas enfim... Foi bom escrevê-la. Espero que tenham gostado e que comentem... Bjinhus.


End file.
